fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Snow-White and Rose-Red/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170530204624/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170628185404
The Story of Snow White and Rose Red." Snow White and Rose Red (Sansa and Arya) are two little girls living with their mother a poor widow (Catelyn), in a small cottage. They are very good little girls; they love each other dearly; and their mother is very fond of them. Rose Red (Arya) is outspoken and cheerful and loves to play outside. Snow-White (''Sansa) ''is quiet and shy and prefers doing housework and reading. The two children loved one another so much, that they always walked hand in hand; and when Snow White said, “We will not forsake one another,” Rose Red answered, “Never, as long as we live;” and the mother added, “Yes, my children, whatever one has, let her divide with the other.” One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear (''perhaps Sandor here). At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow White and Rose Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly become quite friendly with him.'' When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf ''(could this be Tyrion?). ''“I must go into the wood, and guard my treasures from the bad dwarfs; in winter, when the ground is frozen hard, they have to stay underneath, and cannot work their way through, but now that the sun has thawed and warmed the earth, they break through, come up, seek, and steal: what is once in their hands, and lies in their caverns, does not come so easily into daylight again.” Snow White was quite sorrowful at parting, and as she unbolted the door for him, and the bear ran out, the hook of the door caught him, and a piece of his skin tore off; it seemed to Snow White as if she had seen gold shining through, but she was not sure. But the bear ran quickly away, and soon disappeared behind the trees." During the summer, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril each time, and the dwarf is ungrateful each time. Then one day, they meet the dwarf once again; this time, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear, begs it to eat the girls instead; but the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Instantly, the bear turns into a prince. The dwarf had bewitched the prince by stealing his gold and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow White marries the prince, and Rose Red marries his brother. And the Bear and the Maiden Fair? It describes in a humorous tone the story of a hairy bear that, while going to a fair with a band of three boys and a goat, '''rescues a maiden' who was hoping for a knight.'' :P Ok, ok. It's not perfect. But I think there are some ''similarities :rolleyes:: Sansa and Arya as sisters, are total opposites. The Snow White and Rose Red are close in the Fairy Tale, but Sansa and Arya aren't in ASOIAF. However, Ned tells Arya this : ''"So if you must hate, Arya, hate those who would truly do us harm. ....Sansa is your sister. You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you…" Could that tie into the part of the Fairy Tale where is says the girls promised to never forsake one another? The Bear and the Dwarf. I was thinking the bear might be Sandor, as Sansa and Arya both had interactions with him, and despite all his fierce looks and blustering, he didn't harm either of them. The children in the Fairy tale also didn't fear him. When the bear left for the summer, Snow White was sorrowful. We also know after Sandor fled Kings Landing, that Sansa often thought of him, and she does wonder what happened to him. However I'm not saying Sandor is a Prince, nor that Arya is going to marry his now dead brother. LOL. The Dwarf might be Tyrion, we know that Sandor and Tyrion don't get along to say the least. Will Sandor kill Tyrion? Who knows? Sandor ''was ''upset to hear Sansa had been married off to him, so in the Fairy Tale is Sansa supposed to be "the treasure" that was stolen? I have no explanation for the Fairy Tale children and the Dwarf vs. Sansa, Arya and Tyrion ,only that Tyrion was upset with Sansa for not desiring him as a husband. As for the song "The Bear and the Maiden Fair": We know of Sansa's former love of songs and stories about Knights and Ladies. Well, who tried to help her when she was in a den of lions and needed a rescue? Who offered to take her from Kings Landing? (And who has a thing for her?) Not a True Knight, but Sandor. *